awakening
by cLoud bLaze
Summary: Matt is fed up with the horrors of the world today and has decided to take fate into his own hands original work


I own this story it's plot and characters in every way shape and form.

Rated M for violence,cursing and any later themes.

story switches view points.

Hi my names Matt, i'm seventeen with medium length jet black hair, hazel eyes and am 6,5 feet tall.

And i'm tired of this world.

_family brutally murdered inside home,_

_old man found stabbed to death,_

_child beat by parents,_

The news on the television was always the same day in and day out.

Sure there are good people, but not enough of them.

Matt sat and thought all night desperate to help fix the world.

Then it came to him he would take it upon himself to kill the evil people of this world.

Sure it was tried in the past but Matt wouldn't allow himself to get caught...

Hey Matt, whats up asked Joe one of his friends, just thinking, he responded, oh come on it's the last day of school and your thinking, I mean come on we leave for our senior trip today.

Yes, thought Matt as the world around him seemed to fade away, thats the perfect chance to make my start, the senior trip was to New York for a week, he didn't want to start killing in his home town, fate had dealt him a winning hand it seemed because after high school he received 25% of his father's company, his father had promised him as he was his only child and his mother had passed away in her sleep due to her breathing complications.

This meant he could go anywhere any time and kill anyone.

though Matt had money at his disposal he was by no means a spoiled arrogant snob, he wore the same clothes as anyone else, he worked at a car repair shop up until last week sense he was graduating, or rather already had as the school scheduled the last day of school the day after graduation.

After school Matt walked straight home, the bus for New York leaves at ten leaving me seven hours to prepare.

Matt brought a pair of gloves, his normal size 14 shoes as well as a pair of size 10 shoes, a pair of contacts thats only purpose is to make his eye color a piercing yet almost foggy shade of white and hid a black skin tight mask in his pocket.

He also brought his normal items as well as a black hoodie.

Ten o'clock arrived, he packed his bags into the bus exept for the contacts and mask both hidden away in his pocket.

Once in New York they tour bus stopped at a mall.

Matt walked into a science store there and bought some magnesium and white phospherous, he then went to other stores buying hand sanitizer, laundry detergent, soap, a long hollow bundle of twine, a five gallon bucket and a bottle of soda.

the soap, sanitizer and detergent where bought in economy size.

while the phospherous and magnesium where only about enough to fill a shot glass.

this was because everyone buys cleaning supplies and nobody would give it a second thought.

but a teenager buying alot of phospherous or magnesium would be suspicious.

Matt also decided to purchase tape and a clock before leaving the kind with a hammer that strikes two bells once the set alart time is reached.

About two blocks from Matt's hotel was a man he had done a criminal background check on.

John Henderson was charged for the murder of a family of five, three being children, he was never punished do to lack of evidence, Matt also found out he had friends that knew the judge and figured that was why he was never charged.

Matt also found that he went to work at about nine A.M. meaning he had a couple of hours.

He gathered his supplies and headed out the fire escape.

once at the mans house Matt pulled up his hood placed on the mask and his hood, put in his contacts and his in the alley.

He started by using the twine to suck gas out of the mans car and into the bucket until it was half full, Matt then spat to get the gas out of his mouth and then guzzled his soda to get the taste out.

He then poured in the 1 gallon bottle of hand sanitizer, shredded the many bars of soap into hundreds of small flakes with a shard of glass from the bottle he decided to bust, and droped in the large box of powdered laundry detergent.

He then mixed it for about thirty minutes, afterward he took the bottle cap filled it with magnesium and phospherous and taped it sealed, he then used the sharp edge of a sidewalk to make a part of the metal on the cap thin and easily penatratable.

Matt then took out a lighter he stole from a classmate and removed the flint and taping it on the bottle cap, he then threw the rest of the lighter into the mixture.

He took the hammer mechinism out of the clock and taped a sharp rock to one end of it, he proceeded to tape the cap to the inside of the bucket so that it was half covered by the mix and half above it.

lastly he taped the hammer mechanism from the top of the bucket so that when the alotted time was up it would strike and ignite the cap then lighting up his deadly napalm charge bomb.

Matt was a good at picking locks so it was trivial to pick the mans trunk and place the bomb close to where the gas tank was.

Matt proud of his idea set the time for 4:30 and closed the trunk before walking back to his hotel.

once back he took of the much to small shoes that would protect him if a detective where to employ footprints to narrow his search.

Matt took off the gloves and mask and hood as well.

before removing his contacts.

He also left a message for any potential detectives,

on a building about 350 feet from the car he wrote '' I am the light the dark runs from '' and sighned it _the reaper_.

to disguise his writing he wrote slow and precise and used his right hand as he is usualy left handed.

About an hour after he settled down he began counting.

_three, two, one,_ moments later a deafening bang sounded out, as a smile curved on Matt's lips.

**John henderson's veiw**

click sounded the door as I walked out.

time for work, the door opened and I stepped in.

I reached for my keys when...

_Click _what the fu... booooom.

**Matt's view**

Boom I heard and decided to look out the window.

What I saw pleased me a small mushroom cloud was in the air.

I heard curses and screams as most of the hotel was probably asleep.

I got up and put on calogne to mask the gas smell and went outside to join the people and put on an horrified face to fit in to the crowd.

well time to plan tommaro.


End file.
